Ice Magic
(氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic and form of Elemental Magic that grants the user the ability to create and manipulate the element of . Overview Ice Magic is a form of Elemental Magic, closely linked and sometimes used in conjunction with Water Magic. Much like other elemental magics, it is greatly versatile, with a vast number of spells, techniques, and styles implemented by wizards across Earthland. It is capable of being utilized as a Caster Magic, by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic, by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a water lacrima or enchanted to hold water-based properties. Ice Magic in its simplest form is the ability to fuse the caster's magic power with ethernano, lowering the temperature to freezing point to manufacture ice. They are additionally capable of freezing water molecules to ice as well as absorbing heat from the atmosphere itself. The root of Ice Magic stems from freezing capable of creating a vast amount of effects ranging from freezing the bodies of their opponents to freezing the environment itself. Talented users of Ice Magic are capable of dropping temperatures down to rival absolute zero. By drastically lowering the temperature of objects, Ice Magic users are capable of shattering materials as well as freezing elements such as fire and water. Most users of Ice Magic, because of their connection to their element, find that they eventually develop a tolerance to the cold. Unlike "normal" ice, the ice constructed by Ice Mages is incredibly dense and compact, thus, does not crack or fissure easily. Depending on the skill level of the caster, the durability of ice can be comparable to steel. Users of Ice Magic are additionally capable of creating basic shapes and constructs of ice, in a manner of style that most likely led to the popularized variation of Ice Magic, Ice-Make. Constructs such as barriers, spikes, shields, and blade-like projections are common, however, compact ice-body armor has also been utilized. Users of this magic are not required to have physical contact with their creations and can propel them through the air or across the ground with wind-like gusts of frozen air. Seeing as Snow Magic is the specialized manipulation of ice crystals, it can easily be determined that Ice Mages are capable of mimicking similar properties with larger snowflake-like creations, however, they are not capable of manipulating snow itself. As previously stated, Ice Magic is closely intertwined with Water Magic, particularly seeing as ice is the frozen form of water. Snow Magic can be treated as a subspecies of Ice Magic, however, despite their different applications, are classified separately, though often used in conjunction. Fire and Ice is a common juxtapositional phrase and as expected, the two find themselves at opposite ends of a spectrum, in a battle between hot and cold. Most commonly, duels between fire and ice mages are determined by their magical talent and ingenuity or factors besides the magic themselves. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Abilities '''Freeze' (凍る, Kooru): Easily the most notable ability of Ice Mages is a technique dubbed "Freeze," giving them the ability to freeze anything into ice. Freeze as noted, is vastly versatile. Depending on the caster's skill level, it can be used to freeze the tissue of their opponents through physical contact or mere command. They can inflict hypothermia, transform opposing elements such as water into their own, while have even displayed the ability to freeze fire itself. Freeze can also reach such cold temperatures that it is capable of causing items to become extremely brittle and can even shatter them. As one of the most multipurpose spells of Ice Magic, its capabilities are dictated by the ingenuity and skill of the user. Hyōsei (氷優性, Hyōsei): Similarly to "-sei" spells of other elemental magics, Hyōsei is a basic invocation of Ice Magic and one of the first spells beginner ice mages learn... Offensive Spells Hail (氷雨, Hisame): A multi-target spell. The user creates multiple pellets of ice capable of damaging a single target severely or to hit multiple targets. As the magic power grows, the pellets grow in either size or speed and accuracy, depending on the user's intellect, to the point of either becoming small comets or piercing bullets. True Ice Magic: Iceberg Comet '(真氷魔法・氷山彗星, ''Shin Kōri Mahō: Hyōzan Suisei): The advanced form of Ice Magic. By concentrating great amounts of magic power and converting Ethernano to ice, the user is able to create a huge iceberg and inflict heavy damage on the target, however, it comes with drawbacks if the user's magic power is not enough to handle such advanced magic formula it uses, like self-hypothermia. Defensive Spells '''Aurora Barrier (オーロラバリア, Ōrorabaria): The user creates a small and brilliant force-field in their surroundings, freezing everything outside its radius. Once used with an Immense Magical Power, the barrier can become a large-scale, protecting more than one person, and more concentrated, freezing everything at temperatures close to Absolute Zero. Supplementary Spells Variations Trivia *The current description was written by Astrarche. *Feel free to submit spells to be added to this page, although they will be free to use and perhaps subject to grammatical and syntax correction by fellow users. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Ice Magic Category:Canon Magic Category:Free Use